This invention relates to a machine for making clothes and more specifically to an automatic unit for the programmable tucking in of part of a piece of material and the automatic fixing of this tuck by means of a heat-sealed reinforcement.
At present, numerous different procedures are possible for tucking in a piece of material, for example the arm-hole into a back piece. Thus, it is possible to iron the material with manual shaping of the part to be worked, fix a heat-sealed reinforcement by means of an iron after making a manual or mechanical tuck with blocking by a suction table, or stitching a braid on a flat sewing machine equipped with a differential displacement gear.
However, the aforementioned variants of the tucking in operation have numerous disadvantages. These include the need for a relatively expensive training of the operator when the work is carried out manually, a variable tucking value as a function of the clothes as well as the skill and knowledge of the operator when stitching a braid on a sewing machine equipped with a differential gear and a lack of similarity between the tucks on two sides when it is important to ensure correct symmetry between the left and right-hand parts of an article of clothing.